bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Current Archaeologist National Archaeology & Discovery Agency (President) Pilot Cryptologist WIE Executive Former Art thief/dealer Treasure Hunter U. S. Navy Seal | title = | residence = Greenstone Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | family = Walker family | parents = Terry Walker Valerie Walker | sisters = Victoria Walker Vania Walker | spouse = Leticia Alvarez (1977-81; widowed) Trina Santos (1982-83; divorced) Amelia Eckert (1999-2003; invalid) (2009; invalid) (2010-present) Vivian Carter (2006-08; divorced) | romances = Vivian Carter -(lovers/engaged; 1975-1977) -(1994-1998; lovers/dated) Leticia Alvarez - (affair; 1976) -(lovers/engaged; 1978-1979) Amelia Eckert -(affair; 1977-1978) -(one-night-stand; 1981) -(dated/engaged; 1986-1988) Ashlee Buchanan (lovers/engaged; 1984-1985) Trina Santos (one-night-stand; 1989) | children = Niki Walker Chace Evans Dria Walker (adoptive) Lavery Walker Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Ashlee) Tristan Walker Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Vivian) Lexi Walker (adoptive) | grandchildren = Will Horton Gralen King Zane Horton Dalton Abbott (adoptive) Sara Roberts Karina Brady (adoptive) Serina Brady (adoptive) Antoine DiMera Trina Considine Carter Evans, II (legal) Priscilla DiMera Kenny Roberts | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Larry Walker Cecelia Walker | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Jonah Blake Lauren Walker (adoptive) | relatives = Martha Rae Winters (godmother) Dan Winters (godfather) | species = }} Nicolas Terence "Nik" Walker is a fictional character from the original seires, If Tomorrow Comes. Nik is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nik supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Backstory Storylines Life with Leticia, Affair & Dria's Birth When Nicolas Walker first appears in March 1977, he is still reeling from his break up with fiancée, Vivian Carter and preparing to become a father. The mother of his unborn child, Leticia Alvarez is the daughter of his father's business partner, Javier. Though Leticia had always been in love with Nik, he'd never reciprocated those feelings. After their one night stand leads to her pregnancy, they decide to be co-parents. In June 1977, just before she's due to give birth, Leticia is kidnapped by Dante DiMera, the rival of Terry, Nik's father; fortunately Nik rescues her. As a young kid, Nik was always interested in finding & discovering what he did not know, which is why he would pursue a degree in archaeology and a degree in World History from the University of Oakfort. Nik gets the opportunity of a lifetime when he serves as an intern for Kathleen Chancellor who is searching for a priceless diamond, which was stolen from her. Meanwhile, Nik is infatuated with Amelia Lockwood the wife of Kay's ex-husband, Philip Lockwood. Amelia originally isn't interested in Nik but that quickly changes when she begins seeing more around the office. Nik and Amelia make love, but they see one another in secret for until September 1978 when Nik's internship is completed. As a reward, Kay arranges for Nik to go on a trip to Oxford University’s school of Archaeology on the Chancellor Industries jet. As Nik is leaving for England, the plane suddenly crashes into the ocean. A few days later, Nik is found by Leticia after he washes up on shore, just barely alive. He is paralyzed from the waist down and while she helps him recover, the two fall in love. In April 1979, Nik and Leticia announce that they are engaged. The happiness doesn't last thanks to Terry being beaten to a pulp by a group of thugs and shot at his anniversary party. It turns out that Javier is the attacker and Nik is furious. While he secretly plots his revenge, he assures Leticia that he still loves her. The couple finally marries on December 30, 1979. Nik later learns that his father had found something that Javier, a treasure hunter was searching for but Terry wouldn’t allow Javier to know its whereabouts. Nik soon vows to find the treasure that cost his father his life. In the summer of 1980, Nik is shocked when he catches Leticia in bed with another man. Nik drowns his sorrows at a local bar and bumps into Amelia. She takes him home and he passes out on her couch. The next morning, they end up sleeping together. Nik goes back home and decides he can forget about his marriage problems. Over the next few months, Nik manages to avoid sleeping with his wife due to his resentment towards her. However, he is shocked when Leticia reveals that she is pregnant in the summer of 1980. However, reality soon smacked him in the face when Nik realizes that it is nearly impossible for him to be the father because he and Leticia had only slept together once since their respective affairs. In the spring of 1981, as they are preparing for the birth of the baby, Nik comes home to find Leticia with Eric Dalton again. He freaks out and confronts them, and after some name calling Leticia runs away in tears. Nik goes after her, with Eric following and they begin arguing at the top of the stairs. During the fight, Eric falls over the banister to his death. Leticia begs Nik for another chance but ends up falling down the stairs herself. Nik rushes to hospital with Leticia as she goes into labor. Nik is distraught when she dies during child birth and Nik names the new baby, Alexandria Victoria. Despite ordering a DNA test, Nik has the results buried with Leticia, not wanting to know if it is actually true. Treasure Hunt, 2nd Marriage & Coma Nik is a prime suspect when Eric Dalton's body disappears while he is at the hospital with Leticia. Meanwhile, Nik seeks out Dante DiMera wanting to find the treasure and get revenge on Javier for his father's murder, not knowing that Javier was acting under Dante's orders. Dante offers Nik a spot in his organization, but Nik becomes very popular with most of Dante employees and Dante becomes jealous when his employees prefer him over Nik. With all the evidence in the Dalton case pointing towards him, Dante manufactures more evidence that could lead to Nik getting the death penalty if he doesn't step down as lieutenant. When Nik refused, Dante handed his "evidence" over to the cops and Nik goes on the run on May 28. He hides out in a cave until police track him down. Nik pulls out his gun and threatens to shoot, but when a rookie cops take the first shot, the cave collapses and Nik is presumed dead when his body isn't found beneath the rubble. In July, an amnesiac Nik is brought to General Hospital by the young medical intern, Trina Santos. Trina reveals that she had found Nik in the woods a few weeks earlier and had been taking care of him. Nik's mother, Valerie Walker notices the growing closeness between the two and Trina admits to falling for Nik. Though his doctors are optimistic that Nik will eventually get his memories back, there is a great possibility that he will forget who Trina is. It is months before Nik finally does recover but Trina sticks by his side despite her lack of faith that he'll remember her. In September 1981, Nik proposes to Trina, and though she is hesitant, she says that she will always love him and accepts the proposal. In January 1982, Nik suddenly wakes up and remembers every detail about his past life but Trina is at work so she misses everything. She is shocked to find that Nik remembers her and they finally marry on January 17. Nik later reconnects with his former flame Amelia Lockwood who apparently wants to go into business with him, but changes her mind when she sees that Trina doesn't approve. As the two settle into their life, Nik notices a growing tension between them. Trina finally admits that while she was waiting for Nik to recover, she formed a bond with her co-worker, Kenny Chavez. Though Trina assured him that she only loved him, Nik kept an eye on Kenny. After Nik learns that Dante is actually the head of an organized crime syndicate, Nik attempted to leave the organization and Dante refuses until Nik helps him find a medical journal. In August 1982, Nik decides to send Dante a message that he is no longer working for him. Nik destroys a number of Dante's shipments with explosives. Dante sends a hit man to Nik's home on Christmas eve and Nik is accidentally shot in front of Trina. When Nik removes the man's mask, he the man is forced to take Nik with him. Trina is devastated thinking her husband is dead for sure and finds comfort in the arms of her co-worker, Kenny. In actuality, Nik is being held hostage by Dante in a secret location. Though Dante originally wants to kill Nik, he realizes he can't or else he'll up in jail as Nik managed to find some damaging information on him. On January 18, Trina gets a call from Nik's nurse telling her to come to Dante's safe house to rescue her husband. Nik and Trina share a happy reunion until Dante's henchmen open fire. Though they manage to stay out of harms way until the cops arrived, Dante was long gone. Trina tries to persuade Nik to stop looking for this sacred medical journal that Dante needed, but he refuses. Realizing he'll never change, Trina files for divorce on February 28, 1983, then leaves town. In April 1983, Nik receives divorce papers but instead of signing them, goes to Texas hoping Trina will give him another chance, but she refuses. While in Texas, Nik and Trina are kidnapped by Dante once again, but they manage to escape, and Dante is finally arrested. The two make love one last time before signing their divorce papers on July 3, 1983. When Nik returns to town, he suddenly falls into a coma, after it is learned that he has developed a brain tumor. His family is forced to have him hospitalized after the tumor is removed. Because of complications during the surgery, doctors believe Nik may never wake up again. Feud with Jack & Engagement to Ashlee Nik has several visitors during his hospital stay, and despite all the positivity around him, Nik still isn't improving. The doctors want to send him to a permanent care facility much to the dismay of his mother, Valerie and older sister, Viki. In March 1984, Amelia decides to visit Nik just before he leaves and confesses her love for him. What she doesn't expect is for Nik to wake up claiming he remembers her confession. He wants to get back together with her despite the fact that she is dating, Jack Buchanan. When Amelia announces her engagement to Jack in April 1984, an insanely jealous Nik begins dating Jack's younger sister, Ashlee. In June 1984, at Amelia & Jack's wedding, Nik and Ashlee have sex in one of the hotel rooms and Amelia discovers them leaving. What Nik doesn't expect is for Ashlee to get pregnant. Wanting to do the right thing, Nik moves Ashlee into his house and they announce their engagement in August 1984; meanwhile, Amelia announces that she and Jack are also expecting a child. When Amelia buys KARC Cosmetics out from under Kay Chancellor, a furious Kay enlists Dante DiMera in getting rid of Amelia once and for all. Dante has someone tamper with Amelia's breaks on her car and causes her to get into an accident with another driver. The other driver turns out to be Ashlee leaving Nik devastated. Both women suffer miscarriages and Kay comes clean about her and Dante's involvement. John, Ashlee & Jack's father, blames Nik for the accident because Nik was only using Ashlee to make Amelia jealous. Nik admits that he actually started falling for Ashlee and he did love her. Unfortunately, both women suffer miscarriages drawing Ashlee and Nik closer. However, Nik would change his attitude when Ashlee and the rest of her family decide to testify on Kay's behalf so she can get a lighter sentence. Nik and Amelia are furious with the Buchanan clan and want to make sure Kay is punished for what she did. But the combined testimonies of Ashlee and Jack are enough for Kay to only be forced into rehab as she was drunk when she called Dante to mess with Amelia's car. Nik calls off the engagement and Amelia divorces Jack. Amelia's Breakdown & Failed Engagement After the accident, Nik and Amelia realize that life is too short and they admit their true feelings for one another and by that summer they are together. Meanwhile, Nik decides that he wants to sever all ties with Dante, but is cautious revealing that Dante almost killed him when he tried to get out of their deal last time. Amelia takes it upon herself to try and get Dante to leave Nik alone for good and contacts Dante in September 1985. Dante comes to town and refuses to even listen and Amelia threatens him hoping to scare him. Dante in retaliation bombs Amelia’s house forcing her to move in with Nik and his family. Despite the danger, Nik does his best to stay legit and starts his own archaeological firm, in hopes of finding the sacred medical journal that Dante has been searching for, before he does. In early 1986, Nik & Amelia’s island getaway is cut short after their boat capsizes and Amelia is left very unsettled. Amelia would later suffer a mental breakdown and morphs into her alternate personality Princess forcing Nik to have her committed. In July 1986, Amelia’s grandmother, Irma Jones convinces Nik to take Amelia to Camp Crystal Lake where she witnessed her father’s drowning death and first reverted to Princess. After Nik saves her from drowning, Amelia appears to have regained her sanity. In September 1986, the couple attends a party at the Winslow Estate, where Darla once worked. Something in the house causes Amelia to revert to another personality, the flirtatious Camelia Smith who loves sleeping with various men. After having her committed again, Nik contacts Amelia’s high school boyfriend, Harley Winslow and questions him about his family’s history. On October 30, after Camelia escapes, Nik finds a page hidden in Amelia’s teenage diary revealing that she was raped by Craig Winslow. Nik goes back to the Winslow estate and finds Hawk Winslow stabbed and near death. Nik takes him to the hospital and is shocked when Harley confirms that Craig did rape Amelia when they were dating which is why they broke up. Meanwhile, Amelia turns into the murderous Lia who killed Amelia’s childhood bully. Nik promises to get her help and after months of therapy, Amelia makes a full recovery in May 1987. Nik finally admits to his brother-in-law, Brett Winters that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Amelia and they begin planning romantic proposal with the help of Nik's sister, Viki. Amelia becomes a little suspicious because Nik is being so secretive and accuses him of cheating, though he denies it. Finally after weeks of waiting, on July 17, Nik asks Amelia to marry him in a hot air balloon. As they prepare for the wedding, Nik notices that Amelia is feeling a little uneasy and believes she is hiding something. Nik even goes so far as to believe that Amelia has had another psychotic break, but after running a number of test, her doctor claims that she is fine. On January 3, 1988, Nik is devastated when Amelia suddenly leaves him at the altar and leaves town. A devastated Nik takes his daughters and leaves town, hoping to start over somewhere else. He briefly reconnects with his ex-wife Trina who is now separated from Kenny. Though they still love one another, they decide to end things for good. Nik is surprised to see that Trina & Kenny have a daughter, Lavery. He first believes Lavery is his daughter but Trina claims that Lavery is too young to be his child, because she was conceived two months after their divorce. Nik moves with the girls to New York and checks in periodically with his family and friends in Jericho City. Return, New Wife & Death in Fire Nik returns to Jericho City in July 1991 for the funeral of Brett Winters, Viki's ex-husband. He is even more shocked to see his ex-fiancee, Amelia their with her new husband, Zach Rosen. Nik wants Amelia to explain why she suddenly disappeared all those years ago, but Zach warns Nik no to cause trouble for Amelia who is preparing to have a baby. A devastated Nik leaves town after Amelia ends up in the hospital and orders Nik to stay away from her. In September 1991, Valerie travels to New York after hearing of her granddaughter, Niki's troubles with Nik's new girlfriend, Rhonda Wexler. Valerie brings the girls back to Jericho City with her to put some distance between her son and granddaughter. Nik returns to Jericho City in June 1992 and introduces Rhonda as his new fiancee. Nik is furious to discover that his daughter is pregnant and furious with his mom for keeping it a secret. Nik nearly comes to blows with the father, Cory Robinson when he finds him badmouthing Niki. Fortunately, Cory eventually steps up to the plate and is very supportive of Niki throughout her pregnancy. Nik and Rhonda finally wed in July 1992 and leave town on their honeymoon. However, as their plane is preparing to return to Jericho City, it explodes. Two bodies are found which are believed to be Nik's and Rhonda's. Niki blames Rhonda for her father's death and believes that it wasn't an accident. Niki names her son, Will Robinson, is given Nicolas as his middle name in honor of his grandfather. Life After Death & Marrying Amelia Nik returns to Jericho City with Amelia and her daughter, Lexi Rosen in February 1998. They explain that Rhonda was actually a secret agent working to bring down an organized crime syndicate run by Dante DiMera. The plane crash was a decoy in order for Rhonda's organization to get information from Nik. He was being held captive and forced into a mental hospital when he is rescued by his former girlfriend Vivian Carter. Vivian helps Nik recover and they plan to start a family together until Amelia turns up in one of the hospitals in Texas. After realizing Nik is still in love with Amelia, he and Vivian end their relationship. When the couple officially reunites in May 1998, Amelia gets into a horrific car accident and is shocked that she survived. While recovering in the hospital, Amelia reverts to another alter, Elektra Toscano. Elektra begins asking for Zach while Nik is crushed thinking he's lost Amelia forever because he can't seem to track Zach down. When Elektra suddenly escapes, Nik is terrified thinking he may lose her forever. In July 1998, they find her about to board a plane to Greece and Nik has her committed once again. After a therapy session when Elektra reveals that she married a prince while she was in Greece, Amelia briefly re-emerges. Nik wants to take Amelia home but her therapist reveals that they aren't out of the woods yet. Amelia becomes very paranoid saying Nik may leave if he ever learned "the truth". When Nik begins questioning her, another alter, Billy emerges. When Billy is about to tell his story, another alter, Mel Jones emerges. Mel considers herself the gatekeeper, of the alters and she was the toughest, the coldest of them all. Mel explains that each of Amelia's alters were created to conceal a secret, one of which had already been discovered, Amelia's rape at the hands of Crane Winslow. Nik must go through the pain of forcing several of Amelia's alters out, in order to reveal some of those secrets after Amelia's therapist Melinda Gardner comes to the conclusion that it will help Amelia recover. One by one, Amelia's alters reveal her secret past, except two, Mel Jones & Elektra Toscano. When Amelia suddenly left town in 1988, she was involved in a plane crash. She only survives because Elektra, the survival expert takes over. When Elektra married a Greek prince, he panicked when Amelia suddenly re-emerged so he began drugging her to keep her. Once when Amelia emerges long enough to figure out what is going on, she begins faking being drugged and manages to escape after stabbing her husband, presumably killing. Amelia is declared a fugitive and she goes on the run. She is taken in by Zach who is traveling in Greece. It turns out, Billy was an angry little boy who had a crush on Amelia when they were 14. Billy lived in an abusive home and sought comfort with Amelia. However, Amelia never returned those feelings and Billy tried to hurt her. Amelia accidentally knocks him down a flight of stairs. "Billy" confesses the location of the real Billy's body and Nik gives him a proper burial. Mel refuses to reveal her secret, and locks Elektra up so she can't reveal hers. She tells Nik that it is over for now and allows Amelia to return. Nik helps Amelia come to terms with her past and the couple finally marries on July 7, 1999. Nik's Past with Trina, Javier's Return & Darla's Death In the fall of 1999, Nik is shocked to find Trina's daughter Lavery in town with the rest of the Santos family for the annual Halloween party. Trina's family have purchases the hold hospital which closed down in 1983, and are throwing the party their. Nik is devastated to learn that Trina died of cancer a year before. Meanwhile, Darla reveals that she has been diagnosed with lung cancer, and that their nothing she can do. Nik comforts a devastated Amelia. Things get even more complicated when Nik's estranged father in law, Javier Alvarez returns to Jericho City. Darla reveals that Javier is Amelia's biological. Javier and Darla had an affair when Darla was separated from Aron Eckert. Nik is torn between wanting Javier dead and preserving his relationship with his wife. Meanwhile, Nik has trouble adjusting to the fact that Niki is now engaged Cory Robinson, the man who got her pregnant when she was a teenager. Trina's cousin, Luis Santos is hosting the festival and invites Nik to spite Kenny. On Halloween night, everyone is in attendance when a powerful storm knocks out the power. Nik and Amelia go to find the generator to get the power back on, and they suddenly hear a commotion coming from the hallway. They soon come across a crazed Kenny wielding a gun and trying to leave with Lavery. During a struggle over the gun, Luis Santos is shot with his son, Tristan watching. Nik goes after Kenny, he is also shot. Both men are rushed to the hospital and when Nik recovers, Amelia shocks him by revealing that Lavery is really his daughter and the information was found in Trina's old medical journal, which Tristan found in Kenny's things. Meanwhile, Luis who believes he is dying tells his son that Trina is his biological mother, and that he was adopted. Due to Tristan's age, Niki realizes that Tristan could also be his son, and convinces him to get another DNA test. It turns out to be true; Nik is a little overwhelmed at having two more children to raise. Amelia is devastated to learn the both her mother, Darla and new found father Javier were among Kenny's victims. Though he is upset about Kenny, Javier's death barely phases Nik. Nik's disregard for Javier drives a wedge between him and his wife. After the funerals, Nik destroys Javier's will to make sure he never has to deal with Javier again. Fortunately, his lawyers have another will which leaves all of Javier's properties to Niki, Dria & Amelia. Meanwhile, all are shocked at Darla's will reading when she admits in a letter that Javier wasn't Amelia's real father. Though she had a relationship with Javier, she was never pregnant by him. In fact Darla couldn't have children and she had to adopt Amelia. Meanwhile, Nik begins to bond with his children, much to the dismay of Luis. Amelia notices bruises on Tristan's body, and leads Nik to believe Luis is abusive. Nik begins snooping hoping to find out information on Luis. He learns from Giselle Santos that Luis never wanted children, but his wife Sarita did; when she adopted Tristan, he divorced her. Nik accuses Luis of abusing Tristan though he denies it. On Christmas Eve, Nik goes to visit Tristan and finds him with a black eye. Tristan claims that he had an accident at his friend, Ariana's house. After questioning Ariana, Nik returns to the Santos home and finds Luis about to his Tristan again. He has Luis arrested and brings Tristan home. But not wanting to hurt the boy, Nik drops the charges against Luis, files for custody of Tristan and gets a restraining order against Luis. Tristan is still afraid that Nik will turn out to be just as bad as Luis and it is hard for him to adjust. When he sees Nik with his other children, including Lavery who has her dad wrapped around her finger, he decides to give Nik a chance. Nik takes Tristan out to a movie and finds Tristan being teased about his eye. Nik tells the kids to back off and Tristan feeling embarrassed runs away. When Nik and Lavery find him, Nik assures him that he will never hurt him like Luis. Tristan eventually comes around, and begins to trust his father. On January 23, 2000, Nik gives his daughter Niki away at her wedding to Cory Robinson with all of his family in attendance. Married Life Nik begins bonding with his children, including his young step-daughter, Lexi. In the spring of 2000, the family is shocked when Tristan and Ariana find a man frozen beneath the local cemetery. That man is revealed to be Nik's late father, Terry Walker. Terry was frozen through cryogenics and through a scientific miracle, he is revived. Terry reveals that Dante DiMera attempted to revive him, but when it failed, he had him frozen hoping to revive him. Terry was the other person who knew about the sacred medical journal Dante was searching. =Notes=